Welcome to Ouran
by Adnarim Neko
Summary: Three friends love Ouran so much that they wish to be in it. Their wish is granted and they get adopted by the hosts. Will our teens find love or just mayhem? Click to find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome to Ouran

**AN: This is my first fanfic ever. So I thought that I would start it with a fic about three normal anime loving teens who go inside Ouran High School Host Club. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I wish I did but unfortunately I don't. So you can't sue me. (I have no money anyways ;P)**

**Welcome to Ouran **

**Miranda's POV:**

As the ending credits played, I stretched on my over-sized chair in my living room. By best friend Rachel and our friend Scottie were spending the night. The three of us were watching our favorite anime Ouran High School Host Club.

Scottie likes almost any anime so he'll watch whatever. But Rachel and I are different. We've known each other since we were little and we are so different from each other. She's the hyper, creative, funny one and I'm the shy, quiet, thoughtful one.

And our tastes in anime are also different. She likes High School of the Dead, Black Butler, and Hell Girl. I like Fruits Basket, Hana Kimi, and Inuyasha. But one of the few animes we both like is Ouran.

So there we were. We had just finished the last episode of Ouran. "I love Ouran especially Kyoya." Rachel said as she lay down on my couch.

"Kyoya's okay but I love Tamaki." I replied. "Tamaki is an idiot. Honestly Miranda how can you like him?" she said while brushing her curly hair. "Well…. he IS an idiot but he funny and sweet too. It's all part of his charm." I said.

Rachel sighed, "Whatever. Kyoya is just soo smart and handsome and gorgeous and…" "I get it! Geez, Rachel why don't you marry him." I interrupted.

"Oh I will!" She said as she hugged her Kyoya plushy. "I don't know how that's possible, but good luck with that." I replied a little concerned for her sanity.

"Well, I envy them." commented Scottie from the floor, "I mean they get to flirt with pretty girls and no one gets mad! I would love to be in Ouran!"

"Same here!" Rachel and I said at the same time. "That would be so awesome if we were in Ouran." Rachel said. "Well I wouldn't want to flirt with pretty girls like you Scottie. I think you were born to be in Ouran." I said while giggling. We all started laughing like the idiots we are.

I yawned. "I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Good night." I said while taking off my glasses and putting them on a tray-table. "Night Miranda." said Rachel as she turned off the light. "Night." said Scottie as he turned off the TV.

I closed my eyes and started thinking about if I could be in Ouran. It would be so amazing. I love anime and manga so much. Everyone in them seems to know exactly who they are and when you have no clue, it's nice to watch. I drifted off almost instantly.

When I opened my eyes I was staring at what looked like a chandelier. I looked around. And even though I can't see well without my glasses I knew exactly where I was. "Oh. My. Gosh."

**Rachel's POV:**

I was in a mansion on a golden couch. I looked around when Kyoya walked through the door with a bouquet of flowers and something behind his back.

"Rachel," he said as knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring, "Will you marry me?" I squealed like a little girl. "Of course! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I was soo happy. He leaned down to kiss me. His face was inches from mine when… "Rachel GET UP!" someone yelled in my ear.

I jumped and fell on the floor. "Geez, Miranda, yell my ear off why don't you! What was that…?" I looked at Miranda. "….for?" Miranda didn't look like Miranda. She looked like an anime character.

Her normal wavy, brown hair, which is just past her elbows, was now dark purple, sraight, and past her hips. She didn't have her glasses on and her normal hazel eyes, which are identical to mine, were now bright silver.

"Miranda what happened to you?" I asked, shocked. Then I looked at the room. I swear my jaw dropped fifty feet. We were in Music Room 3. The club room for the hosts of Ouran. I muttered something unintelligent like "Budikita. Ouran. Agoogoobaba."

"No I don't know how we got here or why we're here. Yes I see it's the hosts' club room. And no I don't know why we look different." How she understood what I meant to say I'll never know.

"Wait," I said "WE look different?" She held up a silver tray and I saw my reflection. I gasped. My brown, curly hair, which is past my shoulders, was now bright pink, really wavy, and at my elbows. My eyes were the same bright silver as Miranda's.

"What's going on here?" I said, staring at my reflection. "I don't know." Said Miranda as she looked for her glasses. I sat down on the fancy couch that I was sleeping on.

"Ah, you two are awake." Said a handsome voice that sent shivers down my spine. '_I know that voice_.' I thought. As I got up and turned around my jaw dropped for the second time that day.

Kyoya Freaking Otaori was standing in the middle of the door. My brain stopped working. But luckily, before I could make a fool of myself, Miranda said "Oh pardon us. We don't mean to bother you, but we're not sure what's going on or how we got here."

Kyoya blinked and pushed up his glasses in his cool way that made me almost die! "Well why don't you two sit down while I get the others."

That caused me to finally speak "O...others?" The exact first thing I wanted to say to my dream guy. He smiled his host smile toward me and said "Yes miss. This is the club room of the Host Club of Ouran Academy."

I nearly fainted. Kyoya left through the same door he came in. I stared at Miranda for a few minutes before jumping up and down. "Oh my god! That was Kyoya, KYOYA! Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as any fangirl would.

**Miranda's POV:**

Rachel started screaming like a maniac when Kyoya left. "Rachel calm down. What did you expect? We're in Music Room 3. Of course we would meet Kyoya." I said rationally even though inside I was jumping up and down too.

"We can't let them know that we know who they are. It would just make everything confusing for them. Let's just go along with whatever happens." I decided. "Okay." she said, "Wait. How did you know it was Kyoya if you don't have your glasses?"

I shook my head. Rachel can be so stupid sometimes. "Well for one you were screaming, your head off like a manic saying that it was Kyoya." she looked down, cheeks a little pink with embarrassment.

"Two, I saw the glint of his glasses and none of the other hosts have glasses. Three, I saw black hair only Kyoya and Mori has black hair and Mori is never without Hunny. Four, I recognized his voice. And five, well I.…I….I think I saw his aura."

She looked at me. "His aura? What are you physic now?" I sighed. "I don't know. I saw this purple and black smoke around him. I just knew that is was Kyoya. It was weird."

She started to say something when Kyoya brought the other hosts. Tamaki saw us and said "Hello, ladies. You must be confused. Why don't we all sit down and talk." He flashed us his host smile.

I think I saw Rachel stager a bit. "Thank you that would nice." I said flashing my most polite I-don't-know-these-people-smile. The hosts all took a step back except for Tamaki who did a full out faint. Gosh I love that idiot.

**Rachel's POV:**

We all sat down at one of the tables after Tamaki recovered from Miranda's smile. I swear Tamaki has found his match. Miranda and I sat on one couch and the hosts sat on the other one.

"Why don't you tell us what you can remember." Kyoya said while writing in his black book. Miranda told them that the only thing we remembered was that we went to bed and woke up here. And that we didn't remember where we came from or if we had any family.

She made it really convincing that even I almost believed what she said. "Oh you poor things. Waking up with no memory of where you came from, in a room full of boys. You must be terrified. But not to worry. We hosts are sworn to chivalry. We will protect….." Tamaki started one of his silly rants. We all ignored him except for Miranda who was giggling a bit.

"Anyway let me introduce ourselves," Miranda said, "I'm Miranda Chase and this is my best friend Rachel Mckenna."

"I am Kyoya Otaori. The person over there ranting is Tamaki Suoh." Kyoya went on introducing the rest of the hosts. "Do you see their auras?" I whispered to Miranda.

She nodded. "Hunny's is bright pink. Mori's is dark brown. Hikaru's is an orangey-red while Karou's is an orangey-yellow. Tamaki's is gold and purple. And yours is pink and black." She whispered back.

I stared at her. "I...I have an aura. This is weird." "No weirder than anything else that has happened." She responded while rubbing her eyes. "I wish I had my glasses." She said at normal volume.

Kyoya looked at us. "Oh I almost forgot. We found a backpack and laptop case with you when we found you. These were on top of the backpack." Kyoya said while holding Miranda's glasses.

She looked relieved. She put them on. "Thank you so much. Everything is blurry without them." Kyoya said "You're very welcome. So neither of you two can remember anything?"

We shook our heads. "Hm, well maybe you companion will remember something when he wakes up." He concluded.

We looked at him. "Companion?" "Yes," Kyoya said, "when we found you two we also found a young man with you." Miranda and I looked at each other while trying to think who it could be. "Scottie!"

**Miranda's POV:**

Scottie was sleeping on a couch right behind us. "I can't believe we forgot about Scottie!" I said, embarrassed. Rachel looked at him sleeping with a grin on his face. She had an evil glint in her eyes.

"If I can't sleep peacefully, neither can Scottie." She said as her aura turned blackish blue-purple. I had a feeling that it meant she was going to do something evil. *Bam* "OW!"

I shook my head. I knew it. She kicked Scottie in the groin. "What the *_insert swear word here*_! Rachel, what was that for!" Said the poor boy curled in a ball.

"Cause I can!" The maniac with pink hair said, eyes glinting madly. The hosts, except for Kyoya and Mori, looked terrified. I dragged Rachel and Scottie over to a corner by their ears.

"Behave, both of you! Rachel, don't kick Scottie in the groin, even though it's funny! And Scottie, no swearing!" I scolded. "Yes ma'am." They said as they hung their heads.

After the scolding Rachel and I explained to Scottie what had happened. "Now just be normal. And let's see where this all ends up." I said. "Right!" They chorused.

We went back to where the hosts were. "I'm so sorry for their behavior." I said while bowing. I looked at Scottie and Rachel. I saw that they weren't bowing. So I grabbed their heads and pushed them into a bow.

"That's quite alri…." Kyoya started to say when Tamaki interrupted. "Why you're just like their mother! It's like you're the mother dog and they're the troublesome pups! Kyoya can we keep them? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"When did we turn into animals?" Scottie asked. "You were always an animal." Rachel replied coldly. "Ouch! She got you there Scottie!" I said, laughing.

Tamaki stopped ranting to say, "Well in any case they do need a place to stay." "Oh so you're finally thinking like a normal person?" Rachel said.

I laughed as Tamaki went into his mushroom corner. "Rachel, don't be mean to Tamaki-san." I lightly scolded. "Sorry." Rachel said it in a tone that said she wasn't sorry at all.

Hikaru (I can tell the twins apart because of their auras are different.) said "We can take them in boss." "Yeah," said Kaoru, "we have plenty of spare rooms." They both got closer to me and Rachel. "We would love to have pretty girls living with us." They said, smirking.

Tamaki got out of his corner and rushed toward the twins. "There is no way I'm going to let you devious twins torture our little doggies! They will stay with me!" He screamed. He is just so funny when he gets mad like that.

"But we want Mir-chan and Ra-chan to live with us. Right, Takashi?" Hunny said in his cute little voice. "Yeah." Said Mori.

They all started arguing until Kyoya said "If all you want to have them stay with you, we will do joint custody."

"Great, now we're kids from a divorced family." Scottie whispered to me. I giggled. The hosts came up with this plan. They decided that we would at one house for two days then go to the next one. The order was Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins, and then Hunny and Mori.

Kyoya started writing in his black book. "You three are going to have to compensate us for giving you places to stay."

The three of us sweat dropped. "Well we don't have any money." I started to say when Scottie interrupted me. "How about we work here in the host club!"

"Well you would have to be enrolled here, but I think that can be made possible." Kyoya said with his host smile. All the hosts smiled and said "Welcome to Ouran!"

**AN: There it is my first fanfic ever! What did you think? Please review and tell me! If you have any ideas you want to see or you saw some mistakes or really liked it and want another chapter or even if you hated it. Please review. I can't get better without your comments! **

**Miranda is me and Rachel is May-rinwannabe. Scottie is our friend. These OCs are real people who act like this almost all the time. Sad I know.**

**Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter, (hopefully) good-bye!**


	2. Their New Lives

**AN: Welcome back! Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Your comments made me really happy and gave me the desire to write more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. (If there is one.)**

**Their** **New Lives**

**Rachel's POV:**

Miranda, Scottie, and I were riding in Tamaki's limo to his house. Luckily my backpack came with us so Miranda and I could change into clothes other than our PJ's before we left Ouran. Scottie sleeps in his clothes so he was fine.

"Here we are my little doggies." Tamaki said as the limo came to a stop. I knew Tamaki was rich so I knew he would have a big house. Heck, I've even seen the inside on the show. But you can't appreciate the size of it unless you're standing in front of it.

"This place is *_insert swear word_* huge!" Said Scottie, eyes bulging out of his head. I stepped out of the way as Miranda got closer to him. *_Whack_*

"No swearing!" Miranda said after hitting Scottie in the back of the head. We followed Tamaki to the front of his mansion. You can't call it a house after you've seen how big it is.

"Welcome home Tamaki-sama." Chorused the whole household. The old maid came forward. (**AN: I don't remember her name so I'm going to call her Kurima-san)**

"Hello, I'm Kurima-san. You must be the guests the Master told us about." Said Kurima-san as she waved over two servants.

"Hello I'm Keiko Manabe. Nice to meet you." Said the young lady as she curtsied. "I will be taking care of you ladies. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Keiko-chan. I'm Miranda Chase. This is Rachel Mckenna and Scott Hamlin." Miranda said. The young man also stepped forward.

"I'm Hideki Isobe. I take care of Tamaki-sama. I will also be taking care of you Scott-sama." Said Hideki-san as he bowed.

Hideki-san took Scottie and Tamaki down one hall at the top of the stairs. Keiko-san took me and Miranda down another hallway.

As we walked Keiko talked about the mansion. She told us the rules of the household. I wasn't paying attention, but I knew Miranda was so I wasn't worried. She stopped at a fancy purple door with gold accents.

"This is the room you two will be sharing. Your school uniforms are on your beds. Your bags and school supplies are on the desks. Tomorrow you will have a meeting with the school chairman before classes. There is an adjourning bathroom. If you need anything else pull the velvet rope between the beds." She informed us.

"Thanks Keiko-chan. Is there any chance we could get some manga?" I asked. Miranda is a huge otaku. She loves manga but doesn't always have the money to buy them. So this is a good opportunity for her.

"I will see what I can do Rachel-sama. I will come and get you when dinner is ready. Good-bye." Keiko replied, curtsying.

After she left I looked at Miranda. She answered my silent question with a nod. We opened the purple door and stepped inside our new room.

**Scottie's POV:**

Hideki showed me my room, told me the rules, informed me about school, and was basically really dull and strict. At least the girls have Rachel's laptop. What did I have? School books, a uniform, a chessboard, and a bookcase with a huge dictionary. A DICTIONARY! Why would I want a dictionary? If I touched it I would probably burst into flames! At least the bed was really big. I laid there until I heard a knock.

"Scott-sama, dinner is ready. Will you follow me, please?" Said the boring Hideki. I groaned as I got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I said. He looked at me like I was something nasty he had stepped in. He left down the hall without a word. We stopped at Tamaki's room.

"Tamaki-sama, dinner is ready. Please come to the dining room." Hideki said in a dull, boring tone. We heard a shuffling of something. It sounded like pages of a book or something like that.

"Thank you Hideki-san. I'll be down in a moment." We heard the reply. Hideki continued down the hall with me behind him.

When we got there the girls were already sitting down. Miranda had a big book with her. I read the title. _'The History and Myths of the Feudal Era'_

"How can you read that thing Miranda? It must be over a thousand pages long!" I whined as I sat next to her. So not cool but I just don't understand her.

"You know that's the exact thing I said to her when she picked it up." Rachel said to me. Miranda sighed and put down her book.

"It's actually quite interesting. Not only does it have the myths and legends, but it also has how they came to be." She responded.

_*Snore*_ "Scottie!" She yelled as she whacked me with a paper fan. "Geez you can be so rude sometimes!"

"Ow! Where did you get that paper fan?" I asked as Tamaki came in.

"I found it in a chest at the end of my bed and I thought it would be perfect for teaching you manners." She said with a triumphant grin on her face. I shivered.

Tamaki sat down at the head of the table. The servants brought in dinner. "Well my little doggies. How do you like it here so far?" Tamaki said as we started eating.

"It's dull and there's nothing to do. At least could I have a PS3?" I complained. I took a bite of my steak. Miranda hit me in the back of my head with her paper fan.

"He gave us a roof over our heads and you're complaining that there isn't a PS3! I'm sorry Tamaki-san. Some people," she glared at me, "don't know gratitude."

"Ha ha. Well it's alright. What are you reading Miranda-san?" Tamaki asked unusually calm. I guess people are different when they're at home.

"Please just Miranda is fine. It's called The History and Myths of the Feudal Era." She replied, taking a bite of her food.

Tamaki sweat dropped. "You mean you actually like that kind of stuff?" He said with his jaw open. She just looked at him.

"Would I be reading it if I didn't? Honestly Tamaki-san think about it." She rolled her eyes. "Yes I like mythology. I also like reading fantasy books and manga."

He gulped. "I'm sorry if I offended you Miranda. I just didn't mean to be so obvious. I was just surprised" I felt a lot of tension radiating from Tamaki.

"It's alright Tamaki-san. You didn't offend me. Sorry if I seemed mad." The tension ended. We drifted into silence.

**Miranda's POV:**

We finished dinner and said goodnight to the boys. Keiko-san led us back to our room. We thanked her and said goodnight. After Rachel and I were all ready for bed we heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door. No one was there. _'I could have sworn I saw Tamaki's aura.'_ I thought to myself. I looked down. There was a big red book lying there. _'Famous Myths and Legends from all Around the World'_ is what the title said. I knew it was from Tamaki.

I hugged the book as I crawled into bed. I placed Tamaki's book on top of the one I was reading earlier. I took off my glasses and put them on the nightstand. "Who was that?" asked Rachel as she got into bed.

I smiled. "Oh, just someone giving me a new book." I turned off my lamp as Rachel did the same. "Night, Rachel." I was so tired I didn't even hear her reply.

The next day Rachel, Scottie, and I were all up and ready by six-thirty. Rachel and I were annoyed with the girl's uniform.

"What are they trying to do to me? It's too tight in the chest! No shape at the waist! And pale yellow doesn't go with pink hair!" She screeched as we were getting ready.

Rachel and Scottie were also complaining that it was too early to be ready, when classes don't start until eight-forty-five.

I whacked the both with my paper fan that I named Tatsu. (Don't ask me why I named the paper fan, because I honestly don't know.)

We met with the chairman at quarter of seven. He went over the rules, but I was the only one paying attention (as usual).

He also told us that because the host club pulled some strings to let us enroll, we couldn't do any other clubs besides the host club. We all said we understood.

"Good. Now before you officially enroll you three need to take the entrance exam." Said the chairman. Scottie and Rachel's auras turned the murky black-blue of depression.

"An entrance exam?" They both whined. I covered a laugh. The chairman explained that all new students had to take it. He led us into a classroom.

"This exam has a little bit of everything," the teacher said, "so we can get better data." She handed out the exam and pencils. "You have an hour and a half starting now."

During the exam Rachel and Scottie looked like they had gibberish on their papers. I did really good except on math. I'm a pretty good student. I'm okay at math but it's not my best subject.

After the exam was over we got our schedules. Mine was different from Rachel's and Scottie's because they're a year younger than me.

We walked around until the bell rang. As they went to their class I called "Try not to beat each other up."

"No promises." They replied as I walked to my classroom. When I arrived I stood outside the door for a few moments. I took a breath and walked into my new life.

**AN: I don't really like this chapter that much, but I felt like I couldn't continue without it. Sorry if it was kinda boring. I promise next one will be better.**

**Anyway, review please. If you have ideas, review. If you have critiques, review. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. Even if you can't think of anything to write, I will settle for a good job. Just tell me what you think and want to see.**


	3. The Girls of the Host Club

**AN: I'm back. I would have posted sooner but I was really sick the past few days. I also have no clue where this story is going. (Maybe to Hawaii.) Hopefully this one will be better than the last. Anyway here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it if I did.**

**The Girls of the Host Club**

**3rd Person POV:**

The bell had just ringed. Class 2 of Year 1 was getting settled in their seats. Hikaru and Karou were telling the rest of the class about the new additions to the Host Club when the teacher walked in.

"Class today we have two new students. Come on in you two." He said. In walked a girl, with pink hair and silver eyes, and a boy, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Rachel Mckenna." Said the girl. Most of the boys in the class started whispering about how cute she was. She glared at the boy. He coughed.

"Yo, I'm Scott Hamlin." He said while flashing a player's smile. Over half of the girls swooned at his smile. The other half screamed. The twins looked at each other with a grin. They were going to have some fun.

"There are two empty seats next to us, Sensei." The mischievous twins said. The teacher nodded. Scottie sat on the left of the twins while Rachel sat on the right.

As the teacher started the lesson, Rachel looked to her right. Haruhi Fujioka was sitting there. '_Miranda would be so happy if she was in this class. Maybe she got into Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai's class. Nah that would be too much of a coincidence.'_ The pink haired girl thought before trying to pay attention to the teacher.

Little did she know that she was absolutely right about which class Miranda was in.

**After school**

**Rachel's POV:**

"I hate school!" I complained as me, Scottie, and the twins were walking to the club. Not only did the teacher called me up to finish a math problem, when I had no clue what it was about, but he just had to call on me to read three pages of a dull history book!

I also got into a fight with Scottie in science class, which was totally his fault, and we had to go stand in the hall.

"I feel the exact same." Scottie said wearily. The twins just laughed at the hard day we had as we entered the club room.

Miranda had put her purple hair in a high pony tail while she was cleaning all of the vases in the room. When she saw us came in she pulled me and Scottie to the side.

"Guess whose class I'm in!" She said excitedly. Her eyes were flashing with the secret that she couldn't hold anymore.

"I don't know. Whose?" Scottie asked. Miranda started hoping from one foot to the other, purple hair flying all over the place.

"Tamaki's and Kyoya's! I had so much fun today. My teacher was really nice and called on me a lot. Oh! How was your day?" She asked, obviously energized by her day.

"Don't even ask." Scottie and I sighed. We glared at each other. She started laughing at us. We turned our glares toward her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how much you two hate school." She said still laughing.

"The only good thing about today was that we are in the twins' class and we're sitting next to them." Scottie said. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail as Kyoya called us over to where the rest of the hosts were.

"Ah, Miranda-san, Rachel-san, Scott-san, I need to talk to you three about your acts." He said while pushing up his glasses. "Let's start with Scott-san. What type do you think he could be?"

Scottie put his arms around me and Miranda. "A player." We said as I punched Scottie in the arm and Miranda hit him with Tatsu.

He grinned as he rubbed his head. Kyoya looked at him thoughtfully. "Alright. What about you Miranda-san?"

"Quiet, shy type I guess. Oh and you don't have to have all the formalities seeing as you took us in." She replied with a shy smile.

'_Oh, she is good.'_ I thought. I'm pretty sure everyone was thinking that too.

"I will take note of that." Kyoya said blinking. Tamaki stood up from the couch he was sitting on. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, a club is like a family and a family doesn't have formalities. Are we not a club? So that means we are a family! We will throw away all formalities!" Tamaki rambled on.

"Scott! Why do the girls introduce you as Scott, but call you Scottie? Explain yourself to Daddy!" What is wrong with him? Was he dropped on his head as a baby?

"Well, everyone called Scottie, Scottie when we were younger." Miranda explained, "But as we got older Scottie wanted everyone to call him Scott. It was too weird for us to call him Scott after all that time. So we just kept calling him Scottie."

"Yeah, but only my close friends call me Scottie now. But you guys can't….." He saw Miranda taking out Tatsu. "….call me Scott! Call me Scottie! Scottie! Don't hit me Mommy!" She hit him anyways.

"Carrying on. Rachel, what about you?" Kyoya asked me. I just love the way he can ignore all the idiots around him.

I thought about it for awhile. "How about the violent type? Ow!" Scottie said as I punched him in the face. "See!"

"The Hard To Get type." Miranda said as she pushed up her glasses. She told me that she can see auras better without her glasses. She must have been analyzing my aura.

**Miranda's POV:**

Right after I read Rachel's aura I heard a bell. The rest of the hosts organized themselves around a chair that Tamaki sat down in.

"Scottie stand right next to Mori-senpai! Rachel, Miranda grab those stools and place them on either side of me then sit down! We have a guest coming!" Tamaki ordered.

Rachel shot me a look that said, '_Do we really have to do what that idiot says?' _as we ran to the stools which were covered in gold and silk.

I gave her a look that said, '_He's in charge. Just do what he says.'_ As we finished Tamaki's order the door opened.

"Welcome." We all said as Haruhi walked in, wearing her boy clothes and glasses.

"Oh wow, it's a boy." Said the twins. Haruhi started trying to get out of the room. I already knew what was going to happen to her and I felt really bad.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Rachel, Scottie, I believe this young man is in your class." Said Kyoya looking in his black book.

"Scottie and I just started today, Senpai. We really only know the twins." Rachel said while adjusting her skirt.

"Well he's shy. He doesn't talk much in class so we don't know much about him." The twins said together. Kyoya smirked.

The room changed into a black space with nine light bulbs. Four of them blinked on. The room changed back. I glanced at Rachel and Scottie. They nodded. So they saw it too. Back with poor Haruhi, Tamaki had started accusing her of being gay.

"So what kinda of guy do you like? The strong silent type? The boy Lolita? The mischievous type? The player?" Scottie smiled his heartbreaker smile. When it was his turn he had broken hearts around him. "What about the cool type?" Tamaki got up close to Haruhi. "Or do you like a guy like me?"

I sighed as Rachel and I got up. "Oh, Tamaki you forgot about us didn't you." I said shaking my head.

"There are girls in the host club now, stupid." Rachel said while we walked toward Tamaki and Haruhi in front of the vase with the blinking arrow. How can they not see these things?

"Ah, of course. My apologies ladies. We have never had girls in the host club before." Tamaki said, bowing.

"Sorry about him. I'm Miranda Chase. Year Two, Class Five." I said, smiling softly. I curtsied. Rachel copied me.

"Welcome to the Host Club." Rachel said. Then Haruhi backed up stuttering that all she wanted was a quiet place to study. As you all know she backed into the vase and it shattered.

"Oh now you've done it commoner." Kaoru. "We were going to sell that renaissance vase at our upcoming auction." Hikaru. "The bidding was supposed to start at eight-million yen." Kaoru.

The words eight-million yen appeared above Haruhi's head. She started her muttering. "I'm going to have to pay you back." She whined.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." The twins said. Rachel and I helped her up from the floor.

"Hikaru, Kaoru don't be mean to him. He can't help it if everything here is expensive!" I scolded. Kyoya picked up a piece of glass.

"Well, Tamaki. What should we do?" He asked the king of the Host Club. Tamaki sat down on his throne, rambled about Rome, and said that Haruhi had to be the Host Club dog.

Haruhi turned white just like the anime. It's weird seeing it happen in front of you. Hunny-senpai did his adorable poke, poke line and Haruhi crumbled.

**AN: Chapter three is finally up! I know it seems weird splitting the first episode up, but I think it will flow better this way. **

**Don't forget to review! I'm starting a new rule. No new chapter until I get at least three reviews. So type a review and press that little button. You know you want to.**


	4. Mommy Inu and Daughter

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers. I stayed up till almost one in the morning writing this so I hope it's decent. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Oh the many things I would do with Tamaki and Hikaru if I did.**

**Tamaki and Hikaru: *gulp***

**Mommy Inu and Daughter**

**Miranda's POV:**

After Haruhi recovered, (mostly) Tamaki sent her to buy some things. I offered to go with her, but Kyoya said that I had to 'earn my worth.' Which translates into 'make money or I'm going to kick you on the street.'

I sat down at my assigned table. There were four boys already sitting there. I took a deep breath and smiled my hostess smile.

"Hello. I am Miranda." The boys started blushing. While they introduced themselves I looked at Scottie's table.

Scottie had two girls clinging to his arms, one on each side. He also had a girl on his lap. I shook my head. He was having the time of his life.

I turned toward Rachel's table. There were three boys sitting with her. She looked uninterested. She met my gaze. She winked and turned back toward her guests. She was enjoying herself too.

Now that I wasn't worried about my 'pups' (as Tamaki would say) I turned my attention back toward my clients.

We were chatting about our classes when I heard a voice say, "I've recently heard that the Host Club is keeping four little kittens without pedigrees."

'_Ugh. I know that line._' I thought. I excused myself and walked toward Tamaki right as Haruhi returned.

"I don't know if I'd call them that. Oh speak of the devil. Did you get all of the stuff, little piglet?" Tamaki said almost serious.

Tamaki found the instant coffee. The whole discussion of instant coffee happened, but with me, Rachel, and Scottie standing with Haruhi. We all sighed. "Damn rich people."

"Oh Tamaki now you're taking the joke too far. Your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Said the snobby girl. She looked at us. "Sorry I was talking to myself."

I had to drag Rachel and Scottie to the others to prevent them from beating the girl senseless. I got them over there just as Tamaki said "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"

All the girls there screamed. I just sighed. Don't get me wrong. I love Tamaki, but I'm just not a big fan of his princely act.

I decided to help Haruhi with serving the coffee. We walked by the twins doing their forbidden love act. I tried very hard to maintain my calm, quiet persona. I am a yaoi fangirl to the core, so I love the twins' act.

We saw Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai arrive and do their act. When we got to Kyoya, he glared at me. I took that as a sign to go back to my guests.

Right as I was sitting down, I saw Hunny-senpai giving Usa-chan to Haruhi. The room went black again and another light bulb blinked on. It changed back and my clients started talking again.

**Rachel's POV:**

After Hunny-senpai found out Haruhi's secret one of my guests started talking about sports. I pretended that I didn't care, but it was really interesting. Then I saw Tamaki-senpai ranting about beauty and starting the Host Club.

I left the boys without saying anything. They started stuttering. I got to Haruhi the same time as the twins. Scottie was just a beat behind us.

"Ah I got it!" said Haruhi, "Obnoxious." Tamaki-senpai wilted right next to a vase. The twins started praising Haruhi.

I laughed. "Nice one Haruhi!" Scottie and I said. *_whack_* At some time, I don't know when, Miranda had gotten behind us.

Miranda was putting Tatsu away when she said, "Behave you two! Tamaki, I'm sure Haruhi would like you to teach him, if you stopped moping."

The second Miranda said that, Tamaki-senpai stood up. "Let me teach you more my friends." He said, hand twitching.

"Boss?" replied one of the twins.

"Call me King." He replied.

"You can teach him the basics but he's not going to get very far with the ladies." Said the other one. I think it was Hikaru.

"Maybe if you took off his glasses?" Scottie said. '_Why are Miranda and Scottie taking other peoples lines?_' I asked myself.

If they were going to steal lines, I was going to do some stealing of my own. I got in between the twins and took off Haruhi's glasses.

"Hey I need those!" she whined, "I used to have contacts, but I lost them." Tamaki-senpai came barging past me. I will find a way to get back at him for that.

"Hikaru, Karou." Tamaki-senpai ordered. They took Haruhi away. "Kyoya, my hair stylist. Mori-senpai I want you to go to the eye doctor's and get some contact lenses."

"Scottie, Miranda, Rachel, come with me." He said. Scottie and I looked at Miranda. She just shrugged and stood next to Tamaki-senpai. We followed her.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, as adorable as ever.

"Hunny-senpai, go have some cake." Tamaki replied. Hunny went to a gloomy table, in the corner, with Usa-chan and said his pity line.

All of a sudden the room turned black. Two light bulbs blinked on. '_Looks like the twins just found out'_ I thought.

Then we all were outside of the changing rooms. "How did we get here so fast?" I asked Miranda in a whisper. She just shrugged.

"Uh, Senpai?" Haruhi questioned from the changing rooms. The twins and Scottie looked up from their conversation about the best pranks.

"Come on out Haruhi. Yes it's alright for you to have that uniform." I said impatiently. Miranda glared at me. Okay I probably shouldn't have answered Haruhi's question before she asked it, but I wanted to get this day over with.

Haruhi opened the curtain. As she fixed her tie Scottie stared at her. I elbowed him, hard. "Ow!" he whined softly.

"Since now you look like Host Club material, you can pay us back more efficiently." Kyoya said, writing in his note book. "If you can get one hundred clients to request you we will forget about your eight-million yen debt."

**Haruhi is Open for Business**

**Miranda's POV:**

I knew Haruhi would be fine with her clients so I wasn't worried about her (much.) I started flirting with my boys. I was really enjoying myself, when felt some one watching me. I checked the auras. It was Tamaki and the twins.

I ignored them for awhile until I heard, "Haruhi, Miranda come over here." Why was he calling me over along with Haruhi?

I excused myself for the third time that day. When me and Haruhi were there Tamaki said, "This is one of my regulars, Princess Ayano Koji." (**AN: That's probably wrong. Oh well.)**

I shared a look with Haruhi. We both smiled and said "Miss it's lovely to meet you." I curtsied while saying it.

Tamaki's face changed before picking us both up and spinning us around. Haruhi yelled "Mori-senpai help us!"

Mori-senpai's face also changed. Then he picked Haruhi and me out of Tamaki's grasp. Black room. Light bulb. You know how it goes.

"Oh, come on little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug." He said to Haruhi after the change back. When she said no, he turned towards me.

"What about Mommy Inu?" He asked me. I didn't even have time to reply, before Rachel took Tatsu out of my pocket and hit Tamaki with it.

"Don't go picking up my best friend without asking!" She scolded. Mori-senpai put me and Haruhi down. I walked towards Rachel, grabbed Tatsu and, *_whack_*

"Don't take my paper fan without asking" I scolded her. She lowered her head and mumbled an apology. I forgave her of course.

**A few minutes later**

I was looking for my school bag. I couldn't find it anywhere. I asked Rachel if she had seen it. She thought for two seconds and then mumbled, "Damn bitch."

"Rachel!" I said, hurt. I thought she was talking about me.

"Miranda what happens to Haruhi in this episode? That snobby rich girl throws her bag in the pond! I have a right to swear! I'm going to kill her!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Of course! Rachel, stay here. I'm going to get my bag. Don't kill anybody." I told her, "Just go back to your clients and wait for me to come back."

"Why can't I come with you?" She asked, confused.

"Cause the hosts will be mad if both of us are gone. I'll be right back." I said as I started running. How could I be so dumb? I completely forgot about that part in the show.

I passed Ayano as I was running. "Oh it's you," she would have continued with her little speech if I didn't interrupt her.

"I'm so sorry, but I have something urgent to do. So please excuse me." I took off running again. '_Take that dumb rich girl._' I thought as I searched through the pond. I had found everything except my history homework when I felt Tamaki's aura.

"Hey Inu, you got some nerve skipping out on the club like that." He said. Then he saw my things on the edge of the pond.

"Hey, why are all of you things all wet?" He asked head cocked to one side. He looks really cute when he does that.

"It's nothing," I replied, "if only I could find my history homework." I heard splashing to my right. I looked. Low and behold, Tamaki was in the pond next to me!

"You don't have to help me. I'm just your 'dog' I don't want to trouble you." I said. He continued searching.

"But a dog is man's best friend. It's no trouble." There was a pause. "Here we go. Is this what you were looking for?" He said holding up my history homework. I stared at him with the sun behind him.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're starring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" He said in a singsong voice.

I smirked. "What if I am?" He paled. "Just kidding." I said, coolly. We laughed for a bit. Then Tamaki got serious.

"How did your bag get in the pond?" He asked. I told him that it just fell, but he probably didn't believe me.

**Scottie's POV:**

Right after Miranda came back from the pond, Ayano-senpai requested both her and Haruhi. Almost everyone was shocked. Not me and Rachel though. We knew what she was planning. So we sat close to them.

"I don't know what I would do if my bag fell into the pond." Said the girl who was minutes away from dying a slow, painful death.

"You even made Tamaki-kun search that dirty old pond and drink a murky liquid that you call coffee. You do realize that he's a blue blood and not some dirty commoner. Don't think he cares about you just because he's dotting on you."

"I get it. You're jealous of us." Haruhi said as Miranda flashed Ayano-senpai a freezing glare. Then a flash of movement happened. There was a scream.

"Help someone! Teach these commoners a lesson!" Ayano-senpai shouted. *_splash_* The twins dumped water on the three girls.

Tamaki-senpai helped Ayano-senpai up. "Do something Tamaki-kun. They just attacked me." She said, while she faked crying.

'_Ooh me and Rachel will show you attacking'_ I thought and I knew Rachel was thinking the exact same thing.

"You know I'm disappointed in you, my dear," said Tamaki-senpai, "You threw Miranda's bag in the pond, didn't you?"

"How do you know I did it? Do you have any proof?" Ayano-senpai questioned while trying to get out of the hot seat.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I walked up to them and was about to say a piece of my mind, (that mostly included swearing) when Tamaki-senpai spoke up.

"If there's one thing I know, Miranda would never deliberately do anything to harm someone. You are simply not classy enough to be our guest. Please leave."

Ayano-senpai ran out screaming, "Tamaki-kun you idiot." I let go of the breath I was holding. I helped Haruhi up off the floor.

Tamaki-senpai looked at Miranda and Haruhi. "Hm," he said, "how I am going to punish you two, because this is mostly your faults. Haruhi your quota is now one thousand."

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm sure you will be fine." I whispered in her ear when she cringed.

Tamaki-senpai looked at Miranda. Her purple hair stuck to her face from the water. I think I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. He looked at her uniform. A light bulb flashed over his head.

"Miranda you have to wear the male uniform for the next four weeks." He said triumphantly. I shook my head. Miranda hates the girl uniform. This 'punishment' is a blessing for her.

Kyoya-senpai gave Miranda her new uniform and Haruhi the only other set of dry clothes available. They went to change.

**Rachel's POV:**

I gave Miranda some towels and went back with the others I saw Tamaki-senpai closing the curtain of Haruhi's stall. As predicted the black room came. All nine of the lights were on now. It lit up the female sign.

"So Haruhi, you're a girl?" Tamaki-senpai the idiot said. Haruhi came out in the girl uniform, the same time Miranda came out in the male uniform. (Let me tell you, there was no way you could mistake Miranda for a boy!)

"Biologically." Haruhi replied. The words 'Knew it from the beginning' showed up under me, Scottie, Miranda, and Kyoya-senpai. The words 'Figured it out along the way' appeared under the others.

"So, what difference does it make?" Miranda asked, "She can still host. Although the customers already know her as a boy, so she can't be a hostess." Leave it to Miranda to be logical.

"Scottie, thanks for the encouragement earlier. It really helped." Haruhi said to Scottie. Scottie turned red as a chili pepper.

"You were really cool when you defended me, Tamaki. Thanks so much!" Miranda said as she gave him a true smile. Tamaki-senpai turned redder than Scottie. (If that was possible.)

Kyoya-senpai turned his head. "I don't know about you, but I think this may be the beginnings of love here." He said.

"Senpai, who are you talking to?" I asked. I just had to see what he would say.

"I honestly don't know." He replied just as confused as me. I shrugged. I turned my attention to Miranda, who was talking to Haruhi about how she could pull off acting as a guy.

"Why is Mommy Inu and Daughter talking without including Daddy?" Tamaki-senpai said on the verge of crying.

"Because," the two girls said, smirking "you're an idiot!" He went into his mushroom corner. Everyone started laughing.

**AN: Alright. There is the next chapter. What should be the names of Rachel's and Miranda's guests? I just need one name for each guy. Miranda has four and Rachel has three. Anything you want discussed between them and my girls? Review and let me know. Remember, three reviews = new chapter.**

**Inu = Dog **


	5. The Fourth Teen

**AN: I am SO SORRY for the long wait! I've had the worst case of writer's block in my life! I've also been really busy with this farm I'm volunteering at and choir camp, but enough with all of my excuses. Thank you to all of my reviewers, especially my first reviewer Sparklefaith. You guys really help me out. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran I would have quite a bit of money, but sadly I don't. I only own my characters.**

_**Bold and Italicized (like this) means they're speaking in English.**_

**The Fourth Teen**

**Rachel's POV:**

Haruhi and I were walking to the club room after class. Scottie and the twins had gone ahead. Me and Haruhi had to help the teacher with some things.

It had been about three days since the last chapter. Wait. Chapter? What am I saying?! Anyway, we were talking about our geometry homework when Miranda came behind us.

"I love my punishment!" She said skipping.

I hated how she was 'forced' to wear the male uniform. So being the good friend I am, I decided to share her punishment. There was no way I was going to wear that ugly uniform, when she got to wear the boys'.

"Glad someone does." grumbled Haruhi.

"Oh lighten up!" I said, "You'll have your quota done in no time. You've already had nineteen girls request you."

"I guess. But it's not fair! Rachel, you've had thirty and Miranda-senpai you've had FIFTY! FIFTY! In only four days! " complained Haruhi.

"That's because we are the only girls in the host club." Miranda said, rationally, "So of course we have more clients than you."

We were still talking about it when we reached the club. Miranda and I looked at each other. We nodded and opened the door.

We walked into the tropical island that was the club room. The hosts and Scottie were also decked out in their tropical outfits.

Scottie's had an orange bottom and a red sash with squares on his right shoulder. He also had gold bands on his arms.

"There you are. We thought you three would never get here" said the twins. I barely heard them. There was Kyoya. WITHOUT A SHIRT ON!

It took me a few minutes to get my fangirl side under control. When I finally did, Miranda and I went to the changing room.

I had a white silk camisole, a pink skirt with silver designs, and a silver shawl with pink designs. Miranda had the exact same thing except her colors were purple and silver.

We put our hair into high buns and put silver jewelry on. We walked back out into the main room. All of the guys (even the hosts) had different shades of red on their faces. We started giggling. After we calmed down we went to our seats.

"The pink matches you hair quite nicely." Said Naoko. His family owns a national wide newspaper called The Lie Detector.

"And the silver brings out your eyes." Tadashi commented. His family owns a big video game company, Sohma Inc.

"The whole outfit matches the theme wonderfully." Kio said while tasting his cake. He is the youngest son of the famous chefs, the Sakura Experience.

"Whatever." I said. I was flattered, but since my character is the hard to get type I had to act bored with them.

**Miranda's POV:**

My first guests of the day were my four regulars Kei, Ryuu, Harima, and Oliver.

Kei and Ryuu are brothers. Ryuu is a second year like me while Kei is a first year. Their father is the head of security for all of Japan.

Harima is in his first year and is the only son of a family of geniuses. They are in charge of creating robots with human intelligence.

I know Oliver is a second year because he is in my class, but other than that I don't know much about him. He looks familiar though.

"Oliver-kun, you haven't told me about your family yet. What do they do?" I questioned softly.

"It's not something that I enjoy discussing. What about you Miranda-san?" He countered. I couldn't tell them that I appeared in the middle of the host club. I had a perfect little lie to tell them.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing." I said blushing on cue. "I was…." I started to say when Tamaki showed up.

"Mommy Inu! Haruhi is stealing my customers!" He cried while hugging me.

'_Yes and you're making mine nervous.'_ I thought. "Tamaki please let go of me." I said while reaching for my pocket.

"But Mommy Inu!" He whined. Now I didn't hit him with Tatsu because I didn't like him hugging me. I hit him because I DID like it and my guests were looking at Tamaki like they wanted to burn him. (Except Oliver.)

"Now, what do you want?" I asked, smoothing my skirt.

"Oh yes. Next week we're having a party." He said smoothly.

"Thank you, Tamaki." I replied. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to get back to my guests." He nodded. I turned back to my guests.

**After Club Time**

**Rachel's POV:**

"It's weird." Miranda was telling me and Scottie. "I feel like I've seen him before. He looks so familiar, but I can't place him."

"Well he better stay away from my mommy and my fellow puppy!" Scottie said in his little kids' voice, while wrapping his arms around both of us.

"Scottie," I warned. "Miranda has a dictionary."

"Noooooooooooo! Not a dictionary!" He yelled dramatically as he let go of us. We have this inside joke with us and our friend Jaime. One day Jaime stated that dictionaries would work on Scottie just like a crucifix would work on a vampire and the joke stuck.

Miranda looked toward a couple of bushes that hadn't been removed yet. She stared at it with her aura look, as I call it.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when she exclaimed, "Jaime! What are you doing…." Oliver came out of the bushes. "….here?"

"Miranda that's Oliver not Jaime. Do you need your eyes checked? Jaime doesn't have dark green hair or dark blue eyes." asked Scottie. I looked at Oliver. Now I knew why Miranda thought she recognized him. He had the exact same face as Jaime.

"Scottie, that is Jaime." Miranda said confidently. Oliver/Jaime smiled shyly.

"Oh yeah?" Scottie said, sneering. "Prove it!"

Oliver/Jaime smirked. "Well for one, Miranda usually has hazel eyes and medium brown, wavy hair, while Rachel has hazel eyes and curly brown hair. Two, I understood the dictionary joke, seeing as I created it. And lastly," he said much softer, "we are in an anime called Ouran High School Host Club."

Scottie just stared with his mouth open. "Wait wait wait. If you're Jaime, and I believe you are, why is your name Oliver?" I asked.

"Well." he said. "When I got here I was in a fancy bedroom. I went downstairs and two people said that they were my parents and that my name is Oliver. They told me my whole life story. What about you guys? How did you get here?"

Miranda told him everything that had happened to us so far with side comments from me and Scottie. "You should probably call me Oliver from now on. Oh, did you guys know that we're speaking Japanese right now?" Jaime asked.

"We are?!" chorused me, Scottie, and Miranda.

Jaime nodded. _**"Yeah, but if you think about speaking in English you can."**_ He said in English. Scottie just stared at Jaime again.

"How do we know you can?" He asked. Why is Scottie so suspicious of Jaime?

"_**Because, idiot, he just did."**_ I said also in English.

Before he could reply we heard the twins looking for us. _**"We have to go. But we'll see you tomorrow, Oliver."**_ Miranda said. He nodded and left.

The twins appeared. "Come on doggies. Everyone was looking for you three." Said, I think it was Hikaru. "The boss is eating commoner's ramen." Said the other with a sigh.

"_**Hey! Ramen is delicious no matter where it comes from."**_ Exclaimed Scottie. The twins looked at him. They looked like they had seen a ghost. _**"What?"**_ Scottie questioned.

"Scottie, you're speaking English." Miranda said softly. He turned red. "Anyway, Hikaru, Kaoru, you said we were needed. Let's go." She said as she halfway dragged the twins away.

I stood there thinking about Jaime. We were going to have even more fun with him here.

**AN: Again so sorry about the wait! Now you have met Jaime, a friend of all three of us who wanted to be in my story. I have to thank KyoyaHentaiVersion (who is Scottie in real life) for 'attempting' to help with ideas. Also he wants to know, out of Scottie, Rachel, and Miranda, who is your favorite. He wouldn't stop bothering me until I promised him that I would ask that.**

**I will try to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. Okay, I'll stop wasting time that you could use to read more fanfiction. Until next time. Please review!**


End file.
